The 'totally not a ninja' new girl
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Sasuke fell in love with Sakura right? WRONG! Heres the lost story that was never told about a girl, Riku, whos not a ninja, and she and Sasuke fell in love? this is Sasukes true love. Riku. Sasuke/OFC not Dragon, for once INCOMPLETE AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place before the chunin exams, right after the "real mission" in the land of waves. Im not sure where this story is going, but i know that ther WILL be a sequel, for any who may like my writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sasuke-kun, would you like to go for ramen with?" asked the annoying pink haired shinobi, just like every day after training. "No." Sasuke anwered coldly, also like every other day. "hey Sakura-chan, do you wanna get ramen with me instead?" Naruto aksked the pink-haired, annoying bitch, that no one could figure out WHY he liked. "NO!" Sakura yelled, being the annoying, bitchy, slutty, her, and not seeing a blessing from god(A.K.A Naruto) when it was right there, and not realizing that she was going to die alone because she keeps rejecting Naruto and she doesn't have chance in hell with Sasuke(which is partially due to the fact he already has someone else, but they wont find that out till later). Kakashi watched them leave with a smile, though no one could tell cause of his mask. He was trying to figure out something. Sasuke had recently been staring off into space near the end of training, as if waiting for it to be over. This was completely unlike Sasue, and he was trying to figure out the reason behind it. 'If this keeps happening, I might just follow him after class to see whats going on.' Kakashi thought. So yeah, this kept happening, so after another week, Kakashi decided 'I'll find out whats going on!' So, After training was over, he hid his chakra and actually tried when he was stalking Sasuke, know full well that is he didn't, sasuke would detect him instantly. He followed Sasuke for a while, noticing Sasuke walked right past his house, and on down the street, then walked up to a house that was at the end of the street. But instead of knocking on te door as he expected, Sasuke suddenly turned stealthy and snuck over to the window that was on the second floor, next to a tall oak tree, and used chackr to run up the tree until he got to the branch that was level with the window he gets a long stick from the branch the one he was standing on, which, Kakashi noted, was unaturally bare. He then used the stick to tap on the window, which was opened by girl. Kakashi had seen her around town a few name was Riku Hatsumo(this is gonna sound un-Kakashi-like, but thats because I want to describe her, so its gonna be more like a dicription than anything)She wasn't a ninja, but she was beautiful. She was also very rare in looks and personality. Looks because first of all, she had blacker than black hair, that made black look grey and was almost down to her knees, and she had wisteria purple eyes, both were completely natural, unlike Sakura's hair (In my story, Sakura had a greenish brown color hair that looked terrible, so she died it pink and told everyone it was natural, but Kakashi somehow knew she died it, cause he's awsome.) and eyes (her eyes are really an ugly rusty brown color, but she wears contacts and again tells people its Natural), and she never wears any makeup(unlike all the ninja girls minus Hinata cause she's the only one I like. Her personality though, is what REALLY makes her stand out in the croud. She always speaks her mind, yet is somehow still polite to all the right people. She apparently gets into occasional street fights, but nothing major. She would probably make a good ninja, but she says that she has no motivation to become a ninja. Apparently, no one she actually cares about actually wants her to become a ninja, even her father, though no one know why, because hes a ninja(not a very good one though, he actually holds the record for oldest ninja to have yet to pass genin level), and she (unlike him) certainly has the potential for it. Her mother is a very kind woman, who everyone loves. And although their personalities are very different, they are probably the closest mother and daughter in Konoha. The daughter has no problem that her mom is so good, and the mom(suprisingly) doesn't care that her daughter acts the way she does, they just want eachother to be happy. Technically speaking, her real mom left the father and daughter when she was 7(Riku had always had a great understanding of the world even at that age, so she knew what had happened as soon as it happened), and her father remarried when she was 9. The mother and daughter got along great, dispite the fact that most Stepmothers and stepdaughters don't get along very well, especially at that age, but they just go together. They have been extremely close ever since. At first glance, they seem like a perfect family, but if you look closer, there seem to be a few clear spots in the stained glass that blocks them and makes everything look pretty. Like, Riku is always completely covered up, even on the hottest of days(1), and sometimes the her sleeves get pushed up accidentally to reveal terrible cuts and bruises(2). and She is very quick and secretive about it(3). Almost like she had made it a reflex to make sure her arms were covered. Now, a normal person wouldn't see this movementas anything(and since she was so quick, they probably wouldn't see her arm at all), but a, with their specially trained eyes, was able to pick up on the marks and the movement easily. She usually wears Black camisole with a red Dragon on it, a blue(obviously) jean jacket, normal jeans and red, fingerless gloves(think Hitomi from DOA except the tank top is black and it covers her entire stomach).(done with the decription) when Sasuke entered through the window, Riku leaned up and Sasuke leaned down(she's very short by the way) and they shared a short, but very loving kiss, which really suprised Kakashi, cause this IS Sasuke we're talking about. They then sat down on the bed and Riku asked"So how was training?" to which Sasuke answered, in a suprisingly not cold voice "the same as usual, Naruto and /sakura being idiots, and Sakura always flirting with me, Kakashi was late and me getting bored and impatient near the end." To this Riku laughed. "Well I'm happy that your day was so interesting, and that you apparently get really impatient to see me." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "yeah, but Kakashi's been suspecting something for a while, i guess the impatience shows on my face. Im beginning to wonder when he's going to ask what up." Sasuke said. "and i got the strangest feeling I was being watched on my way home..." Sasuke trailed off, trying to figure out what was up. Riku's face lit up in realization. She got off the bed and walked to the window. She leaned out of it and called, "Excuse me, Mister Hatake? Are you out here?" Smart girl, too. "Why yes i am, , I am." I called back, not bothering to hide and cloak my chakra anymore. As soon as i stopped trying to hide, she saw me. Good eyes too, its really o bad she doesn't want to be a ninja. Sasuke quickly got up and went to the window and saw me. Then Riku said, "well come in then.' and she took sasuke's hand and pulled him away from the window, although he was still glaring at me. I jumped through he window, just as Sasuke had moments before. He growled then asked in a harsher than his usual harsh voice, "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" "well Sasuke, as you said before, I have been wondering why you have been getting so impatient near the end of training, So, I decided to find out for myself.' I answered, smiling though my mask. "well why didn't you just ask me?" he growled again. "Because, Sasuke, I didn't think you'd have told me." I answered, still smiling. "He has a point Sasuke." Riku suprisingly agreed with me. Sasuke sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. In the closet Riku whispered, quickly opening a door which led to a closet. After we both were in, she left the door open an inch, layed on her bed and suddenly looked very tired. "come in." she said, her voice sounded like she had just woken up. Its OK dear, its just me." Came the kind voice of Riku's mother(we're gonna call her... Kana), Kana. she sat up and smiled at her mother. Sasuke opened the closet door, which suprised me, and stepped out. Kana didn't seem suprised when Sasuke stepped out of the closet, but when I followed him, suprise flashed over her face. "Riku, dear, who is this?" she asked looking at Kakashi. Riku stood up. Mom,this is Kakshi Hatake, Sasuke's sensei. Mister Hatake, this is my mother, kana Hatsumo. Apparently Sasuke's been acting weird lately, and wanted to know why, so he followed Sasuke here." Riku explained. "Oh yes. well, I just wanted to tell you that your father is working late tonight, and i wanted to invite Sasuke to dinner. , your welcome to join us, if you want to." Kana offered. "No thank you , I was just about to leave actually." I declined. "Ok then, what about you dear?" Kana asked, turning to Sasuke. "I'll stay for dinner, thank you ." Sasuke answered, not as warmly as with Riku, but nicer than with most, and very polite(which again suprised me. He must really care for this girl). "Call me Kana dear." Kana told him, with a kind smile, and then turned around and left the room. "anyway, now that thats all cleared up, I'm going to go now." I said and POOFED out of the room(though he only went to the tree outside and hid again.) there was a silenc for a while. "Does he always do that?" Riku finally asked. "Yeah, pretty much" Sasuke answered. And then I went home all the while thinking 'wow, so someone finally got to his heart? Good job Riku.', and then i had an Idea. I was close to the Hokage's office, so I decided to start my plan now. After all, there were other genin with non-ninja girlfriends/boyfriends. Yes, this was a good plan indead.

end chapter 1. This is the longest chapter of any story I have every written. What is Kakashi's plan. I know, but i don't think you do. OH and anyone who love me, please do me a favor and visit the site I just made, its called. .com Please and thank you! ^.^

Inuyashagirl2015


	2. Sorry, not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to anyone who may have gotten excited when they saw that I had updated, because this is not an update. I hate to do this to you guys, especially because I hate getting the kind of "updates" on stories as well, but at this point, I understand the need for it.

Most of you are probably not going to be shocked to hear me say that I'm abandoning this story. Why am I abandoning this story, you might ask? Why, because I simply despise it, of course. The plot sucked, the writing was horrible and it's just all around a sucky fic. Sure, I could go ahead and rewrite it like my twilight one and my fruits baskets one, but in all honesty, I'd really rather not. Maybe if it was a femslash pairing than it would be worth salvaging, but since it's not and it's not one of the few males that I can handle writing a story about with them romantically involved with Dragon, because it would be Dragon if I did it over, because I just don't like doing fics that aren't about her, and currently that list spans to Cybertronians fron the Transformers archives (especially Starscream, as you may have guess from my IPod shuffle drabble fic about him) Erik from POTO (not that I would do that because, as much as Raoul sometimes annoyed me in the movie, I still wish that he and Erik would get together, plus my plan for a later fic in that archive puts Dragon with Meg, as well as a one shot that's halfway written about Dragon and Christine thats AU from the Meg one), and that's really it, because even though I do identify as gay since I could never make myself date a guy, I could, occasionally, let Dragon have a guy for a change every now and again. You know, I'm gay in that way that most girls are straight (which is a little bit gay for all of them), so I can appreciate a guy occasionally, though I would never want one myself.

Anyway, yeah, so if, by any weird chance, someone wants to take up this piece of crap, please let me know, because I'm just going to leave this up their. If you do want it, review and tell me you do or PM me and we'll talk about it; I'm not gonna lie, I'll probably give it to the first one who asks, and if you can do whatever you want with it- I'll send you the chapter currently on the sight, the partial re-write of chapter one that I forced myself to start and a general plot overview that I had in mind as well as any other info I feel is pertinent to add or that you may ask for, and then you can do whatever you want with what I give you. Seriously, I kid you not about that, you can trash both of the chapters and the entire plot if you want, my only requirements are that you keep the name of the story the same, the main characters first name is still Riku, feel free to change her last name, and especially that she is not a ninja! Seriously, I don't want her to be a ninja to begin with, I don't want it to turn out that she's secretly a ninja NOTHING! I f you want to, later on in the story she can take up ninja training, but she _has _to start out as a totally normal villager. That's all I ask, and I feel like that's not a good deal, eh?

So yeah, that's all I had to say. I would ask you guys to check out my other stories, except I realise that since this is het. and all the other stories are femslash/yuri or involve transformers at this point in time, I figure that there are probably some of you that wouldn't be in to on or either of those. But, if that does peak your interest, please, feel compelled to go check them out, as long as you don't do it it give me the first flame I've ever recieved on any of my stories.

_All my love,_

_ Inuyashagirl2015_


End file.
